


Shades of Red

by BearAndBirdFan



Category: Adventure Time, DCU (Comics)
Genre: "Adventure Time", "DC Comics", "Flame Princess", "Red Lantern Corps", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan
Summary: Crossover with DC; Phoebe now felt only one thing. Rage. Rage inside her molten rock heart.





	Shades of Red

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump...Ba-bump...Ba-bump..._

Phoebe was a bit nervous when that red ring-like object spoke to her and said, "You have great rage in your heart."

To be honest, the object was kinda right. She was sealed away by her father, manipulated by her boyfriend and nearly got experimented on by Princess Bubblegum. Of course, she would be right to be angry.

_Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!_

She reached out to the Ring as it said, "You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

Suddenly, the Ring attached itself to her finger and then...it happened.

Phoebe suddenly found herself undergoing a violent transformation as the effects of this Ring begin to take place. Intense pain spread throughout her body. Pain that spread to her heart.

_BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!_

Her heart.

_BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!_

She could feel it. She could hear it. Her molten rock heart pounding violently in her chest as it struggled to fight off this power.

_BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!BA-BUMP!_

Phoebe used what little strength she had left to clutch her chest. The pain was becoming too much. She collapses on the ground as she suddenly sees something red. Something red and liquid regurgitating from her mouth. Red, liquid and seemed to have corroded the ground it landed on.

The transformation ended just as quickly as it had began. It could have killed her, yet it didn't.

She regained her strength surprisingly quickly. Perhaps a side effect of wearing the Ring. Who knows?

She manages to stand back up. She suddenly felt like a new person; the Red Lantern insignia now on her chest.

Phoebe now felt only one thing. Rage. Rage inside her molten rock heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic that I wrote on Tumblr. Please feel free to share your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
